Untitled for now
by Kurai Yume
Summary: ((A sad Cloti Fic))“The hardest thing in life is to watch the one you love, love someone else,” clip of Tifa’s letter to CloudThis Fic is officially completed
1. Reminisces and Regrets

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters. Please don't burn my heart with flames. I'm not trying to get anything out of this. I'm doing it for my own enjoyment and to share with others...Oh yeah the song "Skaterboy" belong to Avril Lavigne.   
  
Author's note- Konichiwa! This is my first fanfic on Final Fantasy VII. I had never played the game or watch anyone played before. I just saw a picture of Cloud Strife and fell in love with him. So I'm sorry if I get OOC or something wrong, please informs me.   
  
~Reminisces and Regrets ~   
  
The sunlight bounce softly on the surface of the stream, giving it a slight glow. The air was filled with the scent of freshly cherry blossoms. There in the exact same spot and time from a month ago stood Cloud Strife in the middle of the stream with flowers in hand. His turquoise eyes were filled with sorrow and anger, staring pass the water as the scene from last month played over and over in his mind.  
  
'I could of save her...why did I just stood there and watch the whole damn thing happen?!' his hands tighten in frustration, crushing the stems of the flowers. "Aeris...I'm sorry that I failed you as your body guard...so sorry," he whispered as he drops the flowers in the water where he had placed her deceased body. Slowly the flower sank down.  
  
Afar on a rock perched Tifa underneath a fully bloomed cherry tree. She'd followed Cloud to this place. For hours she watched watch him closely. She had never seen her childhood friend this sad or shown this much feeling to one person. She knew, 'Cloud had feelings for Aeris...but this strong?' She couldn't stand to see him like this any more. Tifa tread softly to Cloud, out in the middle of the stream. The water was icy cold as it nips her legs, but she approached him anyways. Tifa stopped dead in her track and looked up, and all she saw was the blade of Cloud's sword inches away from her face. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. Cautiously Cloud drew back his weapon.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he said coldly. Cloud's turquoise eyes glimmered as he waited for an answer. It was dead silent, as if everything in the world had stop. Tifa had never felt this way before, scared of Cloud. "Well?" Cloud broke the silent with a sharp piercing tone.   
  
"I-I was worried about you,"  
  
"I don't need anyone to watch after me,"  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm always here for you," Tifa said as she held onto Cloud's strapping arm and forced out a weak smile. Cloud fixes his raging eyes onto Tifa's.  
  
"Are you happy? Your enjoying every moment of this aren't you? Aeris is gone, are you satisfied?!" Cloud growled as the questions flowed quickly off of his bitter lips.  
  
"What?" Tifa said in a whisper with a puzzled face, "Aeris is my friend, why would I be happy that she is-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Cloud's eyes raged with flames.   
  
"But Cloud-" Tifa tried to explain, still holding onto his arm.  
  
"Damn! Just leave me alone Tifa! Go away, far away from me! For all I care you can leave the Avalanche!"   
  
The last few words echoed in Tifa's ears and strike a wound in her. She felt her heart slowly sank. 'He hates me...he wants me to leave,' She letted go of the muscular arms that had held her safe so many times before in the past. She started to back away slowly from the one she loved, as her ruby eyes were clashed with a tent of tears. Cloud's cold stare swiftly changed into soft caring eyes. Tifa felt the tears coming but she blinked them back. No one said a word. Cloud gazed into her blurry cherry eyes. He knows how much the word he said is hurting her. Just by looking into her eyes.   
  
"Tifa..."he said holding out his hand to her. She kept backing away from him, shaking her head as the rivers of tears finally unleashed a streamed down her soft cheek. Embarrassed by her tears, Tifa dashed off. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled after her, but she maintain running. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn't move his feet. He stood solemnly as he watched her body faded in the distance of the sunset.  
  
~At Home~  
  
When Cloud got back he saw that the members of the Avalanche preparing dinner. Cloud quickly notices that everyone was there except for Tifa. 'Where is she?' he thought. Cloud pushed the question to the back of his mind and went into his room to clean up for dinner.   
  
He casually walked into the dinning room and like always everyone was already eating. Cloud sat down on the end of the table. No one even notice he was in their presence. His eyes quickly shifted off to Tifa's empty seat. Slowly the question from earlier began to tread back to his every thought. Cloud picked up his fork and started eating trying to ignore his curiosity. It only lasted for about a few minute as he heard a voice in his mind,"Where is she?" 'Wont you shut the hell up?' Cloud argued back, but his conscience wouldn't leave him alone and constantly repeat the question. Finally Cloud gave in.  
  
"Where's Tifa?" he blurted out. Everyone instantly stop what they were doing and look at Cloud. The room was completely silent. Usually Cloud never speaks ever since Aeris past away. Cloud felt uncanny and embarrass but he didn't show any of that.  
  
"Wow! He could talk!" Cid teases as he broke the odd silent. Cloud ignores Cid smart comment and repeated his question carelessly.  
  
"Where's Tifa?"  
  
"She working at her bar," Yuffie answered trying to help Cloud out.  
  
"Um...Thanks Yuffie" Cloud said as he sank down in his chair. 'She at work, you dumbass' he thought to himself. Everyone was still staring at him. He ignored them and continues to eat the rest of his meal. After a few second everything went back to normal.  
  
~Cloud's room~  
  
Cloud laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. For once Aeris wasn't on his mind...Tifa was. He didn't like what he saw behind those teary eyes. 'I don't understand why would she cry over a few words I said. If someone else said it, she wouldn't even take it to the heart. All I know is the words I said is still hurting her enough to unleash the tears that is rarely ever seen.'  
  
Already Cloud felt back enough but his conscience added on,' All she did was try to cheer you up and what did you do in return? You yelled at her and made her cry. You only have seen her cry once in your life Strife, and that's when Sephiroth killed her father. That meant the words you said had the same effect on her the same way Sephiroth actions did.'  
  
"I know what I have to do. I must apologize to her. I have to some way some how bring back that smile to her face," Cloud said weakly but determinedly as he finally fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~1:47AM at 7th Heaven(Tifa's bar)~  
  
Tifa sat at the bar wiping the counter sketchily as her customers started to leave. Her eyes are still crimson from earlier. She loves her job but she had too much on mind to do her best. She went on cleaning the rest of the tables listening to the karaoke machine.  
  
  
  
The song slowly faded as the track change to the next song:  
  
He was a boy   
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
That secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends   
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to Earth...  
  
'This song...it sounds so familiar...back when we were kids. He liked me...but I never paid any attention to him. I thought of him as just another boy,' Tifa thought as the song played on.  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy, rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
And stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar  
  
Slammin' on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar  
  
Slammin' on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that she couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside...  
  
'Why didn't I like him,when he liked me?...Now he loves someone else, Aeris,'   
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
'I lost my chance with him...his heart belongs to Aeris...she saw "the soul that is inside" and he finally found someone who loved him back...I love him too but...I never admitted it...now my chance is gone. All I have to ask myself is "Why?",' Tifa wiped the tear that was lurking down her cheeks.   
  
I met a skater boy  
  
I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl he used to know  
  
The song faded away. She walked over and turned it off for the last time. Tears came flowing out. She stops at the entrance and looked over her bar for the last time as she turned out the lights. "I'm going to miss this place," she whispered, locking the door. Tifa mounted on her motorcycle and rode away. The nice breeze blew through her flowing black hair as the moon and stars shine brightly over her. She was the only one on that lonely rode...just how her future is going to be.  
  
~Back At Home~  
  
Tifa open the door quietly trying not to wake anyone up. The T.V was left on. She glances to the couch, where Yuffie and Vincent were sound asleep. She quickly turned off the T.V and covers them lightly with a blanket. She paced carefully into her room and packed everything that she held closest to her heart. On top of everything was a picture of Cloud and her. The tears slowly tread back as all the sweet memories revise in her mind. She then zips up the bag as if she was shutting out all the memories. Tifa didn't bother to wipe her tears. She knew they wouldn't stop. She left her room, her home. Tifa headed down the long hallway, but she stopped in front of Cloud's room. Cautiously she twisted his door knob. It was unlocked. She peered in the dim room, but she still could see him. She placed her bag next to his bed.  
  
'Cloud, you look so peaceful in your sleep. Your hair is a matted mess without any gel but you still have that handsome charming look,' Tifa smiled. 'It showed another side of you. The innocent side that I've never seen. I want to look into those beautiful ocean eyes of yours, but I dare not to wake you up. If i do, you'll stop me from leaving,' Tifa kiss him softly on his forehead and left a letter on his nightstand. She picks up her bag and headed to the door. Tifa look back at him for the last time. She shut his door and stood in front of it.  
  
"Bye Cloud, I have always love you and I always will," Tifa' whispered as the tears continue its endless river.  
  
Author's notes- Okies that was my first chapter. I'm sorry it was a little long. Well I hope you like it and the next chapter would be up when I have at least 3 reviews. So review please! And I'm always open to ideas. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters they all belong to square soft. I actually own nothing. So no spark, no flame.  
  
Author's note-Thank you very much for those who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers.^o^'   
  
~The Letter~  
  
The sunlight shone brightly through the partially open curtains. Cloud blinked a couple of times to regain his eyesight before he lazily rolled over on his side and looked glanced up at the clock that read 8:32 A.M. Usually he would fall back asleep until 9:00, but he remembered what he needed to do today. He yawned quietly to himself as he stretched his arms, then walked into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face a few times. Afterwards he brushed his teeth and gelled his hair back into spikes. For some reason he felt nervous. He looked at himself in the mirror and started to practice his apology.  
  
"Ugh, I am not good at these things," Cloud told himself before walking back into his room and glancing at the clock. It was almost 9:00. "I better go if I want to talk to her alone." In the corner of his eye something caught his attention. It was the Letter. He walked over and picked it up. 'What can this be?' he thought. There was no name on it but he opened it anyway.  
  
Cloud,  
  
There's so much that I want to tell you. I never felt this way before towards anyone. I like you so much to the point that I think…I love you. But I know you don't feel the same way for me. You love Aeris. Even though she's gone you still love her so much. I want to be with you, but there's no way you would love another. This is hard on me but I must leave the Avalanche…its for the best. They don't need me. They need you, their leader…the hardest thing in life is to watch the one you love, love someone else. I finally know how that feels…hey, don't try to find me, this is my loss. Tell the others I said bye. Good-bye, Cloud.   
  
-Tifa Lockheart   
  
Cloud stared at the letter blankly as everything sank in. 'She's not gone,' he thought in disbelief.  
  
"Everyone! Come here!" Yuffie's voice came trailing from Tifa's room. Cloud dashed down the hall into her room.   
  
"What's wrong?" Vincent asked. Everyone waited for her reply. Yuffie looked up at everyone.  
  
"She's gone," the words came out in a small shrill. Cloud's eyes widened. In that moment he started to believe. Cloud looked around nervously trying to find a way to cover the truth. Not knowing how to respond, Cloud blurted out.  
  
"Someone must have kidnapped her. We must find her." Cloud ordered as he secretly placed the letter in his pocket.   
  
"What?" Yuffie glanced at Cloud with a puzzled face.  
  
"You sure she's kidnapped?" Cid paused as he opened her closet. "All of her clothes are gone. She probably ran away."  
  
"No, why would she run away? She didn't even say bye," Yuffie sulked, shaking her head. Vincent went to her side. Cloud felt the letter in his pocket.   
  
'I know why,' he thought to himself, 'its because of me.' He pushed away his thoughts. "Either way we must find her!" Cloud commanded.   
  
"So if she ran away, you would drag her all the way back here against her will?"  
  
Cid said as he crossed his arms.   
  
"She didn't run away, damn it! She was kidnapped!" Cloud argued, lost in lies.  
  
"Look at the clues. She took all her stuff. Its obvious she left on her own," Red XIII tried to compromise.  
  
"I don't care what you think, I'm going to find her," Cloud said resolutely. Cid walked in front of the door, blocking Cloud's way. Cloud glared into his eyes. "Get out of my way. I'll rip apart who's trying to stop me…let me through." His voice was quiet but threatening.  
  
"Calm down, Cloud." Vincent pulled him back away from Cid.  
  
"What are you going to do? Get in my way too?!" Cloud tore away from Vincent's grasp.  
  
"Cloud! You're not the only one who wants to find her," Vincent fought back.  
  
"I want to help to," Yuffie added.  
  
"We need a plan," Red suggested, sounding more like a leader then Cloud at this moment.  
  
"...you're right, Red," Cloud sighed. "We'll search the whole town by sections. Yuffie and Vincent, you guys go check out the north side. Cid, you go east. Red south and I'll go west. If you guys find anything come back here and report it."  
  
"If I find her and she doesn't want to come back I'm not gonna force her," Cid repeated.  
  
"I don't care, I just want to make sure she's safe," Cloud said finally in a calm tone, looking towards the ground. Everyone started to head out.   
  
'If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself,' Cloud thought to himself as he got on to his chocobo. He rode all around the west segment yet found nothing. 'Where can she be?' Cloud finally stopped at the last place that he hadn't checked. 7th Heaven. 'She must be here or left some kind of clue of where she has gone to.' He walked in; surprisingly it was open this early. No one was there. He walked around searching for a clue or something. Finally he saw what he been looking for across the room.   
  
"Tifa..?" he whispered to himself. She didn't turn around, but Cloud was sure enough that it was her. That was her long black hair, she was the only person in town with such striking figure. He ambled towards her back. "Tifa, where have you been?" he asked, placing his hand on her petite shoulder. She let out a small shriek as she jumped back in fright, dropping her clipboard and pen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he helped her pick up her stuff.  
  
"Um, thanks," she replied. Cloud look down at her while she was hugging the clipboard. Instantly all the hope he built up was washed away.  
  
"You're not Tifa," he said helping the girl to her feet.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Ryukku. I just bought the bar from Tifa last night and was taking a look around before I reopen it," Ryukku answered, still holding the clipboard close to her.  
  
"No, I'm sorry that I scared you like that," Cloud said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "You said you bought the bar from Tifa last night, right?" The girl nodded. "Do you have any idea where she went afterwards?"  
  
"No, she just gave me all the papers and stuff that night. It seemed like she really wanted to get rid of this place," Ryukku answered.   
  
"Is there anything else important that you heard or saw that can lead to her whereabouts?"   
  
"Um, no," Ryukku shook her head.   
  
Cloud let out a sigh. "Thanks," he said, heading out the door. Ryukku looked down at the floor, feeling sorry that she hadn't helped him out and was trying to figure out something important to say.  
  
"Um," she started. Cloud looked up with little hope. "Last night when I saw her, she seemed to be really depressed. I could tell she'd been crying," she blurted out. Cloud paused and looked half way past his broad shoulders, but then continued out the door.   
  
He got back on his chocobo. "She was crying because of me," he whispered miserably. He rode the yellow bird around the west side again before returning home.   
  
He was the last to return. Everyone was sitting in the living room, and by their expressions he knew they hadn't any luck either.  
  
"Hey Cloud, you find anything?" Yuffie asked with a weak smile. Cloud didn't say anything but shook his head. "Us either," Yuffie replied with a less cheerful voice. He started out for the door. "Cloud, you're not going back out to look for her, are you?" He nodded.  
  
"Its late," Red protested.  
  
"I don't care. I have to find her,"  
  
"Strife, its better if you rest now and search during the day," Vincent added. Cloud knew they were right. He turned and headed into his room.  
  
Cloud fell back on his bed, 'Tifa, where are you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean those words I said. If anything happens to you it's going to be my fault. I'm going to find you and make everything all right again. I already lost Aeris…I can't lose you too," Cloud deliberated as he looked up at the lonely but brightest star in the velvet sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa was lying in a field of flowers looking at the exact same star. 'They're so beautiful.' She watched as they glimmered in the gloomy sky. 'Hmm, I wonder what the others are doing,' she thought as she sat up. 'They're probably worried about me…except for Cloud. He wanted me to leave,' she said, hugging her knees as the cold night mist started to nip her bare legs. 'It's getting cold, I wish I could rent a room in a hotel but I can't, they'll probably turn me in. Knowing my friends, they would've informed everyone that I'm missing.' A sudden chill ran down her back. She shuddered as she turned around to put on her jacket, when out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth. Tifa screamed, but nothing came out. She fought back by there was no use.   
  
"Remember me?" hissed a bloodcurdling voice. Tifa's eyes instantly filled with fear. She knew that voice…  
  
Author's note- Okies, I think that's a good spot to stop. So how did you like the second chapter? I thought It was short and boring but, oh well I needed some way to make everything fall into place. My next chapter would probably me my final chapter for this fic so i promised it would be at least 10 times better then this one. I'm not going to put up the next chapter unless I have new reviews because if people don't read it there's no point I should continue. So please review !^o^' 


	3. The Ending of My Story

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other series. If I did I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction. I got the marshmallow ready so bring on the flames!  
  
Arthur's note- HEYLO I AM SORRY CloTi-4ever! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC! I DECIDED I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER ENDING. I'LL JUST KEEP THIS ONE BECAUSE IT'LL TAKE UP TOO MUCH OF MY TIME...OH YEAH I'M STILL THINKING IF I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUAL OR NOT. JA'NE!  
  
~The Ending of My Story~  
  
Cloud rode down the market solemnly. The town's people walked among him peacefully carrying on with their own business. It seems like Tifa has been gone for days but truly it's only been two days. Everything looks as if it was all right but it really wasn't. Cloud's chocobo halted as a sudden crowd rushed down to the main market. The mass bird squeak in fright.   
  
"Shhh, its okay," Cloud whispered stroking the chocobo's neck. The bird calmed down as the crowd disappeared ahead of them. 'What's causing all the turmoil?' he thought as he rode after the mob of people. Cloud tied his chocobo to a pole and started to fight his way through the crowd. "What's happening?" he asked no one in particular. Everyone was too busy pushing and shoving to answer back. As he got closer in, he got pushed back. Cloud gave up and waited for the crowd to die down. Five minutes later the crowd started to fade away.   
  
"Oh my, a wedding, were all invited," said and elderly woman to her husband as they walked pass Cloud. Cloud raised his left eyebrow. There were flyers flying all over the place.  
  
"A wedding huh?" he said as he picked up one of the flyers. "Dear townspeople, blah, blah, blah, your all invite to…" he paused in confusion, "Tifa Lockheart's wedding?" his voice change instantly as he read the last couple of words. He stood there as he went through an irony. He then read on, "Tifa Lockheart would be wed to her mysterious fiancé," Cloud slowly felt his anger rise. 'She said she love me…how can she find someone else so fast?' Cloud said as his jealousy grew. 'She can't get married,' his hand tighten and crumbled the flyer.  
  
~Home of the Avalanche~  
  
"I know where Tifa is," Cloud proclaim as he stomped in the living room.  
  
"Where?" Yuffies asked.  
  
Cloud threw them the crumble piece of paper. They read it over quietly to themselves. Everyone had a puzzled face except for Yuffie.  
  
"Aww, Tifa's getting married. How sweet. Let's all go. I wanna see who her groom to be is. Don't you guys?" Yuffie said jumping up and down. Everyone seems happy about the news except for Cloud. He walked out of the room while the others listen to Yuffie rambles on what she's going to ware.   
  
Cloud sat on the porch with his head down. "Wow Tifa, I really blew it this time huh?" he questioned. "I'm not going to let you go through with this," Cloud promised. Cloud became so caught up in his emotion and thoughts.  
  
"Cloud, tomorrow is her big day?" Red said looking at the distance sky. Cloud lifted his head up from his knee. "Are you going to be there for her?" Cloud didn't answer. "I know you're not happy with this, but it's her decision," Red turned to Cloud, "You should be happy for her…don't ruin it Cloud" Red walked back in side.  
  
~Cloud's room @ 11:32 pm~  
  
Cloud thought over about what Red had said to him. 'Yeah, I should be happy for her…whatever makes her happy I should be there to support her through it,' Cloud thought trying to cheer himself up but it didn't seem to work. 'Who am I kidding?! I hate this! Every part of it!' Cloud shouted in his mind. 'Tifa? Why are you doing this? It's killing me inside. You know that I…that I umm,' Cloud sighed, 'you know what I'm trying to say,' he said as if Tifa could hear him. Unexpectedly a pair of beautiful ruby eyes appears in his mind. 'I never told you how beautiful your scarlet eyes are, but now you probably hear it enough from your future husband. I wish I'm the one who be able to tell you that for the rest of your life. Hmm…I wish you two the best in life,' he said in pity tone. Hours later Cloud drifted off to sleep.  
  
~7:01am~  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Today is the wedding! Come on you sleepy head, wake up!" Yuffie jumped into Clouds room and bounce off to another.  
  
"Damn! That girl has the worst wake up call!" Cloud muttered to himself as he got out of bed. Sluggishly Cloud got ready for his childhood friend's big day. Off in the background he can still hear Yuffie.   
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Today is the wedding! Come on you sleepy head, wake up!"   
  
"Oh please shut the hell up!" Cid complained as he kicked Yuffie out of his room. Cloud let out a little laugh, which he has never done in a really extensive time.  
  
~1 hour before the wedding starts~  
  
"Come on you guys! It's time to go!" Yuffie yelped still in a bouncy mood. Her dress was a rosy pink that slit from above her left knees diagonal down to her right. Red stood sat next to her side. Vincent walked out in a white tuxedo along with an unhappy Cid.  
  
"Yuffie, you look beautiful," Vincent commented as he walked to her.  
  
"God! Do I have to ware this ridiculous suit?" Cid protest.  
  
"Yeah, you have to look nice, it's a wedding you know?" Yuffie said as she fixed Vincent's tie.  
  
"I hate wearing white! I've already got oil stain on it," Cid looked at the stain.   
  
"You didn't have to chose white," Yuffie replied as she examined Vincent. Cid looked away. "Is everyone here?" Yuffie inquired.  
  
"Cloud's not here yet," Cid pointed out. "If he doesn't go, I don't go." Yuffie glared over at Cid.  
  
"Come on out Cloud, its time to go," Yuffie called out. Cloud walked out with his arms crossed looking as unhappy as Cid. Cloud's blonde hair and turquoise eyes really stand out from his black tuxedo.  
  
"Aww, Cloud you look so cute! Nice choice. If you don't be careful, the people there might mistake you for the groom," Yuffie teased. Cid couldn't help but bust out laughing. Cloud kept a straight face and showed no emotion what so ever. "Okay lets go!" Yuffie informed hold on to Vincent's arm.  
  
~Arrive at the church~  
  
"Aww the church is so beautiful," Yuffie stared. The group walked in. Cloud stayed behind, with no one noticing.   
  
"I can't go through with this," Cloud said combing his hand threw his nicely spiked hair, "It's just too hard for me…I'm sorry."   
  
"She needs you at this moment more then ever," the wind whispered as the breeze blew past him. Cloud looked up and no one was there. Those words immediately change his mind. He walked into the church. All the seats were filled up. It was very crowded.   
  
"Damn! Where can Yuffie and them be?" Cloud mumbled. Out of nowhere Cloud felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Suddenly everything turned black.  
  
~The Beginning of the Ceremony~  
  
"Uh, what happen?" Cloud said as he gains consciousness. He looked up and everything was a blur. He felt his hand cuffed behind his back. "What the hell? What's happening?"   
  
"Shut the hell up!" the man who had a hold of him whispered violently. The grand piano started to play. 'Dum, dum da dum, dum dum da dum…' Every one stood up and looked at the entrance. Cloud looked down the aisle and his eyes were set on the most beautiful sight. She walked up gradually in her white dress.   
  
"Tifa..." he whispered out to her. She stared past him with a blank look as if she had never met him before. Cloud felt confused but he mostly hurt by the way she brush him to the side. Cloud's eyes followed her every steps. She stopped in front of the altar next- "Sephiroth," Cloud growled underneath his breath. "How can this be? He's dead." The man laid another punch on his back. Cloud gasped for air.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are all gather here today to celebrate the love of Sephiroth and Tifa Lockheart," the priest stated Sephiroth turned and looked over at Cloud with an evil smirk. Cloud watched powerlessly.  
  
"Do you, Sephiroth, take Tifa Lockheart as your beloved wife?"  
  
"I do," his grin grew bigger as he slid the ring on to Tifa's.   
  
"Do you, Tifa Lockheart, take Sephiroth as your beloved husband?" the priest continued.   
  
Cloud shook his head, 'No Tifa. You can't.'  
  
"I do," Tifa replied in a monotone. Cloud felt his heart sank.  
  
"Now you may kiss the bride," the priest announced. Cloud looked away but the man pulled his head up by his hair forcing him to watch. The sight made Cloud's face rage with anger. Sephiroth walked back down the aisle with Tifa by his side. They both stopped by him.  
  
"We meet again…take him to his cell," Sephiroth commanded. The men started to drag Cloud off to his cell.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Cloud struggled towards Sephiroth, but was pulled back. Sephiroth chuckled as he watch them dragging Cloud away. Tifa just stared blankly as the event passed by her plain eyes.  
  
~Cloud's Cell~  
  
"Damn Sephiroth! What the hell is he planning to do with Tifa?! Why does he have to bring her into all of this? This is only between him and me," Cloud paced back and forth angrily. "Tifa how can you o this to me!" Cloud sends his fist flying into the stone wall. His cell door opened.  
  
"Here, you can have your bitch back!" The man threw Tifa on the floor and slammed the door shut. Cloud ran quickly to her side. She was out cold. "Tifa, Tifa you there?"   
  
She blinked rapidly. "What happen- Where am I?" she stood up quickly. She felt dizzy and her legs started to wobble. "Uhh."  
  
Cloud ran and broke her fall. "Shhh…its okay, your safe now," Cloud comforted her in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Cloud. I was so scared. Sephiroth, he's alive," she sat up with frightened eyes. "He took me and, and I -I ended up here with you. What happen? How did you found me?" she asked with a puzzled face.  
  
Cloud looked into her eyes they weren't the cold ones he had saw earlier. It was obviously she didn't remember a thing that had happen to her. Cloud didn't bother to tell her about the wedding. "It doesn't matter, everything is okay," Cloud opened his arms and Tifa fell into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean those words I said," Cloud apologized.  
  
"I know, it's okay that was in the past, it doesn't matter anymore." Tifa held on tighter closing her eyes as tears splashed down. "Tell me Cloud, this isn't a dream."  
  
"It's not Tifa, it's not," Cloud whispered back. Cloud pulled away and saw that her ruby eyes were flooded with tears. With his index finger he lifted her chin up. "Don't cry Tifa," he moved his face closely to hers. His lip softly touched her pale shivering lips. He brushed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes widen but slowly she closed them returning his kiss. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer in. Gently he pried her lips open with his. The passionate kiss went on for a few more precious moments. Tifa pulled back and looked into his wonderful blue eyes that she had missed for so long. She fell back into his embrace. She closed her eyes as more tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"Cloud…I-" Tifa froze as her eyes met up with Sephiroth. Quickly she pushed Cloud out of the way. "Uh," she managed to let out a soft cry as the long blade went piercing through her.  
  
Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth pulled the blade out from Tifa's decreasing body. "No! Not again!" He ran and threw a punch at Sephiroth, but he vanquished in thin air. He ran quickly to Tifa's aid. "No…Tifa, this can't be-" Cloud looked down as her white wedding dress begins to seep with blood. His eyes commence a tide of tears.  
  
"Cloud...i'm dieing" her lip started to shiver in pain.  
  
"No! Don't say that! Your going to make it, promise you'll be with me," Cloud's heart open as the tears came dripping down.  
  
"…I promise…" she let out a weak smile, "…I'll always be with you…no matter what happens…"  
  
"Tifa…I...I Love you," Cloud said holding her hand tight in his. The trail of tears continued.  
  
"I've been …waiting…to hear those words from you," her tears fell continuously after another. Their lips touch for a moment. Yuffie, Vincent, Cid and Red came running in. Yuffie's eyes met the deep red puddle beside Tifa. "No!" she squeaked. Vincent held her in his arms as her eyes unleashed a path of tears. The other's stood backed and watched Cloud's and Tifa's last moment together.  
  
"Tifa, I had always love you, I'm sorry that I never let you know that," Cloud shook his head.  
  
"Don't be sorry…deep down I knew that…" she stared helplessly into his blurry eyes.   
  
"No Tifa ! I love you too much to let you go!" He tightens his grip to hers.  
  
"Bye Cloud...I Love You…." she manages to whisper. Cloud felt her grip loosen as her eyes softly closed.   
  
"NO! Tifa please come back to me...come back," Cloud yelled sitting there still holding her in his arms. His mouth started to quiver as he finally let out a soft cry that he'd been holding back.   
  
Tears came rushing down everyone's cheeks. The members of the Avalanche watched on helplessly. Red let out a painful howl that filled up the night sky along with all the tears.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's note- I kept the same ending...kind of corny, but yeah i was in a rush...wow this fic is old i wrote it under my old pen name. Bye R&R people! ^^  
  
~*~LadyYami209~*~  
  
now it's ~*~Kurai Yume~*~ 


	4. POST IT note

Heylo everyone! The ending didn't make much sense. It didn't go the way I wanted to because I was losing interest in this fic so I rushed to finish it. Sorry that it wasn't my best. Now I'm planning to write a sequel to it. Here's the summary for it .:Aeris's gone, Tifa's gone. Cloud is alone and miserable he lost his true love that he had just discovered. He isolated himself from everything around him. Slowly the surface of his heart covers with the ice that was once melted. Nothing in life seems to matter…until a familiar present touch his cold heart:. This fic won't be up for a while because I'm planning to write a Kingdom Heart/Final Fantasy X cross over story (TidusXYuna)(RxR I'm trying something new! Please check it out its coming soon) and I'm starting school in 7 DAYS! I know hekka early! So it's going to be awhile before any new posting would be up! If you want me to inform you when the Sequel for Untitled or my Kingdom Hearts Fic is up just tell me and I'll email you when ever it's done! Thank you! Love you all! 


End file.
